Case Reopened
by SlowChemical77
Summary: Chapter 8 up! This story is moving along quite nicely! Holmes/Irene
1. Chapter 1

"So leave yourself intact, cause I will be coming back"-Coheed and Cambria  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine!  
A/N: My first Sherlock Homes fic! A little VDay fluff ;-)

Holmes sat alone in his room with his pipe in one hand and his near empty flask in the other. Or at least, he thought he was alone. A shadow detached itself from the wall to sit next to Holmes.

"Someone else has hired you to manipulate me so soon?" Holmes voiced his thoughts.

"Why are you always so moody? Maybe I'm here because I wanted to see you," Irene retorted.

Holmes acknowledged that this could be bad, very bad. He knew he had to tread carefully around this woman, **The Woman**. As much as he wanted her, Sherlock Holmes was no fool and knew there is no possessing that which cannot be possessed. _'She seems to know my buttons so well though,' _ he mused. Now she shows up on Valentine's Day like nothing ever happened. _'Sometimes you just can't win' _Holmes thought to himself. It was with this thought that he grimaced and with his grimace that Irene spoke again.

"I would say 'A penny for your thoughts?' But seeing as you are Sherlock Holmes, that could leave me receiving tons of irrelevant information," she winked and continued, "Before you tell me what is actively concerning you, perhaps some light?"

This statement was accompanied with another wink. _'God this woman is maddening'_ he smiled in spite of himself as she started lighting candles. Even though he really wanted to wait for her to explain herself, he is Sherlock Holmes and too curious for patience.

"What concerns me at the moment is you Ms. Adler and your presence in my home. Breaking and entering, while hardly surprising mind you, don't seem to fit the occasion. If this is a social call why not knock?"

"Formalities Mr. Holmes? And here I thought we were passed such things!" She was teasing him and he knew it.

"Evasiveness dear Irene doesn't suit you either," Holmes responded sharply.

"Now that's better Sherlock, it's almost like we know each other," this was followed with a giggle and another wink as she turned back to him from the candles! Holmes was slowly losing his inner battle. _'Damn Valentine's Day! Any other day I'd be able to handle this, handle her!' _In a futile attempt to keep his remaining dignity he quipped,

"Do we though? Really I mean, really know each other? You never stay long enough for me to grasp much more than your lovely scent!"

And with that she was laughing! Actually laughing, in his face! It was an unusual sight for him to say the least. He was not used to anyone laughing at him other than Watson and this disturbed him.

"Pray tell what exactly you find so funny Irene when you haven't even stated your purpose for this evening's visit!"

"You Sherlock, I find you extraordinarily amusing. You can wallow in denial all you'd like but the truth is still the same. You've missed me and you know it. You have been incredibly bored without me around Sherlock admit it!"

"I will do no such thing! I have had plenty of cases and of course tracking Moriarty is always a pleasant task thanks to you!"

"Your mind begs to be stimulated! With Watson rarely around and you busy with all of these 'cases' that you immediately solve, you're left with little to do but drink," Irene accused.

"While it may seem to you Irene that I have taken drinking up recreationally let me be the first to say that it is not what it seems. I just, well, I like alcohol," Holmes replied with a smile. His drinking is not something he's unaccustomed to hearing about from anybody. He liked to solve cases and everyone cheered him on for that. He loves to drink alcoholic beverages and the same people previously cheering are now chiding!

"That conversation is for another day," Irene began pointedly, "your 'habit' is not the reason I have come to you today." Irene shivered and moved closer to Homes. "It's so cold this time of year don't you agree?"

Holmes chuckled and put his arm around Irene, "Are we ever going to quit playing this game?"

"I'd like to think that you rather enjoy our banter more than you let on!"

"Irene I think you're charming and this is not news to you. Now on with the reason for your visit before you drive me mad!"

Irene then turned to face him, suddenly very serious. "I'm here Sherlock because I still owe you an answer. I can't help but feel guilty for not being considerate enough to answer a question from you asked out of honest curiosity. You were considerate enough to leave me a way to escape before the Yard arrived and now I feel I owe you more than just an answer."

Holmes looked at her questioningly and was about to speak before he was cut off.

"He drew me in with money. I know, no big surprise there. However he kept me in his pocket when he put your life on the table. I do not wish to lose you Sherlock even if I technically don't have you to begin with. What fun is the game without a worthy playmate? Your life, your existence means too much to me and I would protect you at all costs. So there you have it. You. You were the weak spot, the chink in my armor Moriarty discovered and exploited."

The usually infallible Sherlock Holmes was speechless, even if only for a moment. Quickly recovering he responded,

"Well, um, right then. And what more could I need Irene than this admission?"

"I've really looked forward to doing this without you passing out," as Holmes looked at her questioningly Irene leaned in and kissed him softly at first. As their lips moved against each other their movements became more frenzied. Irene drew back for air and smiled at Holmes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sherlock. Not only will I help you catch him, but maybe we can even figure each other out along the way. In any case," another nip at his lips, "it should be interesting and very fun," she finished seductively.

A/N: FIN here? Or continue? What'd you think anyways? A much different world than Hannibal Fandom but an intriguing relationship nonetheless! Happy reviewing! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well here we go again. Let's see how this chapter works out. :-) Thank you for the reviews! Very inspiring!!

Disclaimer: Despite how much I may wish otherwise, they aren't mine!

*Chapter 2*

Holmes awoke with his face burrowed in her hair. Sherlock sat up, ignoring his every urge to press into her body and claim her again. The sun was brightly shining in through the windows and Holmes knew without checking that they had slept well into the morning. Irene rolled over onto her back then, beckoning him.

"You know, we don't have to get out of bed so soon Sherlock," she began slyly as she patted the spot where he had just been laying.

At this Holmes smiled because he felt more certain this time that the woman was here for him this time and not under false pretences. No, there was no doubt in his mind that this was genuine. She wanted him and he reciprocated fully, hopefully it wouldn't be the catalyst of their unraveling. He knew that their relationship would be intense, neither one of them would have it any other way. He just hoped this didn't blow up in their faces.

"Irene, my dear, as much as I would love to pick up where we left off last night," Sherlock gave her one of his own winks as he continued, "there really is much to do today! And I should think we both agree that the sooner Moriarty is taken down, the sooner we can get to taking care of more important things." He grinned suggestively.

"I should have known it's all business with you. It's okay Sherlock, you'll get comfortable with your feelings for me sooner or later," She was teasing him, again! As much as he wanted to ravish her right then and prove to her that he's more than comfortable with his feelings, they really had much to do. _'Concentrate on the task at hand ol boy!'_ With that thought in his mind, Holmes cleared his throat and responded.

"Plenty of time for life's pleasures later Irene. Really, I believe our best plan of action would be to take down our mutual enemy before wasting any more time otherwise occupied! Once Moriarty has been eliminated we won't have to leave bed for a week, a celebration if you will," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly, standing up again when she tried in vain to pull him back down to the bed.

"Agreed. However, I get to choose where we spend that week together! I must say you never do travel for pleasure," Irene smiled slightly as she finally sat up. "So where do you propose we begin?"

Holmes offered her a hand as she rose out of bed, taking a moment to admire her beauty before he spoke again.

"Well I should say it's obvious we locate Watson immediately. His assistance is quite valuable to me during my more unusual cases." He shot her a glance and added quickly, "Not that your efforts in this investigation go unnoticed my dear-"

Holmes was cut off by persistent knocking on the door. He hated being interrupted which led to him harshly exclaiming, "What is it you want Nanny?!" With that the door flew open and Watson's jaw dropped. Both Holmes and Irene were equally grateful that she wrapped the sheet around her as she rose from bed.

"Watson," Holmes began irritatedly, "since when do you launch yourself into my room without asking to be invited in?"

"You've never had reason to care before Holmes! It's noon, I should say you should be dressed and about your day by now!" With a modest glance toward Irene, Watson finished, "I'm so sorry Ms. Adler, this was extremely inappropriate! Had I known I would have waited for permission to enter!"

Irene shyly looked away, not quite prepared for Watson's knowledge of her romantic involvement with Holmes. Irene was quite thankful when Holmes began to speak again.

"Watson enough with the banter! Explain yourself!"

"I came to make it sure you got through yesterday without burning down the house," he began before slyly adding, "However it's quite clear to me now that you are more than okay. Meet you downstairs in ten minutes Holmes and you can debrief me on what Irene has brought to the case!"

With that the doctor left them to dress. Irene looked questioningly to Holmes who shrugged a moment before voicing his thoughts.

"While Watson has developed astute observation skills, he wouldn't assume your involvement unless he had his own information to bring to the table. This day could prove interesting Irene, very interesting indeed!" Sherlock exclaimed excitedly as he finished dressing and hurried downstairs.

A/N: Well? What'd you think? I'm really starting to like this fandom and I've been an avid follower of Hannibal/SOTL for a very long time! Happy reviewing! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another. I know I must be feeling deliriously generous. Thanks to all those who review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Once Holmes arrived at the bottom of the stairs he noticed Watson examining a piece of paper.

"What is it ol' boy?"

"Well it seems to be a clue, but what I find so peculiar is that I found it in my coat pocket!"

"You found that in your coat this morning, before you came here?"

"Yes Holmes, on with it!"

"Did you bump into anyone last night on your walk back home? Someone who apologized but likely avoided all eye contact?"

"Now that you mention it Holmes there was an older gentleman. I felt terribly sorry for bumping into him, I almost knocked him down! Almost as if he was standing- Hey! He was! He must have just been standing there."

"And then took advantage of that moment to slip this into your pocket! Now let's have a look shall we?"

Holmes took the paper out of Watson's hand and studied it closely. Holmes was still studying the evidence when Irene joined them in the foyer.

"Well, out with it Sherlock! What does it say?"

"The words themselves are very simple and the writing is that of an uneducated being. Highly unlikely this is the professor we're dealing with. However, whoever it is obviously has an issue or two with me." Holmes began musing, "Perhaps if I wasn't so 'reclusive' as they say he would have tried to slip it on my person rather than Watson's."

"Sherlock!" Irene exclaimed as much out of frustration as pure enjoyment at being able to use his given name freely. Formalities are such a bore and with someone as innovative and exciting as Sherlock Holmes, it pleased her to no end to be permitted to forgo false pleasantries.

"Fair enough Irene. Please remain calm as there is no need to worry." Sherlock winked at her as he laid the note on the front hall table for all to see. Irene was almost unable to remain calm when she read the note.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**I will kill you**

**and any of your friends**

**that get in my way.**

Holmes cleared his throat and gently put his arm around Irene, turning her away from the threatening words.

"Well it could always be worse my dear."

When Irene looked at him questioningly, Holmes responded.

"They could want to kill us regardless!" With a slight smirk Holmes turned to Watson. "Before I continue on with my initial impressions from the note dear friend, share your thoughts with us."

"First and foremost Holmes I want to know what Ms. Adler has to do with this. While you two seeming to be together isn't the least bit surprising, I know she's here for the case. So, with that in mind, tell me what I do not know."

Ignoring Watson's reference to their implied relationship, Holmes chose to pull the tiger's tail.

"I don't have enough time to fill you in on all the vast knowledge you're lacking old friend. Not today anyway." He paused, as if lost in thought. Before Holmes could continue however, Irene interjected.

"Dr. Watson, I really must insist you call me Irene. After all it seems we'll be working together."

Watson noted that Irene didn't specify any length of time. This made him smile. Maybe she and Holmes really were figuring things out. That, however, was a topic to muse upon another day.

"Irene it is then! You should call me John, or just plain old Watson if it strikes your fancy."

"Noted John. Now, to satisfy your curiosity for the time being let me first say that I am here, without hidden agenda, to help you gentlemen take down Professor Moriarty. I have insider knowledge from having worked with him and therefore I will definitely be an asset to the investigation."

_'I'm guessing that was the investigation they were working on this morning!'_ Watson thought wryly to himself. As much as he would have loved to aim the ammunition at Holmes, such things would be impolite in mixed company. Therefore, Watson chose to smile at Irene and torment Holmes later.

"Thank you very much Irene for informing me. As we both know, I would never have gotten it out of Holmes!" Watson exclaimed conspiratorially.

"Enough!" Holmes bellowed. "I haven't left the room and therefore you should not speak about me as though I have! Now Watson, earlier you were going to relay your thoughts. Perhaps you might continue now?"

Watson muttered a half-hearted apology to Holmes before clearing his throat to address them both.

"The man that I bumped into was older and somewhat worse for the wear. My guess would be indigent or homeless. Perhaps our writer paid him to deliver this note. That aside, the note itself is so plain, nothing really jumps out at me. Other than the peculiar event of receiving a note for Holmes in my pocket that is."

While Watson had been talking, Holmes seemed to be playing with the note. Passing it back and forth between his hands and occasionally lifting it to his face to inhale. By the time Watson had finished his exclamation, Holmes was practically beaming.

"Well my friends, we have our lead."

Watson and Irene took turns glancing at each other and Holmes. Holmes was onto something, but neither of them had a clue as to what it was.

A/N: Woo! 2 chapters in one day! I guess snow is my muse :-) Working on the 4th chapter now. This has turned into a larger project than I had anticipated. What do you think? As always, Happy Reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

"This city ablaze, your body a flame, I set to put out."-Coheed and Cambria

A/N: Well here's chapter 4!

Irene looked at Holmes blankly while he helped her with her coat. A glance to Watson showed her he was shaking his head. With a smile she remembers that Holmes rarely shares valuable information with his colleagues while working cases. Maybe she could work on that.

"Sherlock where are we going?"

"I thought that was quite obvious my dear!" Holmes teased. He knew very well that he hadn't given them enough information to know what he was plotting. Not done intentionally, just his genius working so fast that he loses sight of courtesy along the way. He quickly continued when she shot him a look that could kill a lesser man.

"Well, since the note was so simple we deducted that he is likely not the professor himself."

"You deducted!" Watson and Irene both interjected simultaneously. Irene couldn't help but laugh and revel in the thought of having a partner to team up on Holmes with.

"Should I continue or can we start towards our destination now?"

"Holmes!" This time it was Watson who insisted he continue. Holmes would have loved to engage in a witty argument with his old friend but there really was much to do. Most of the day was already wasted.

"Well friends most of the day has passed us so we should move quickly. Watson will most likely have to return to Mary in just a few hours and we should compile as much data as we can in that time. Now from what I've gathered from the note we are looking for one of Moriarty's men."

When Watson and Irene looked at him like he'd grown a second head, Holmes continued.

"The paper itself is heavier than normal stock. It's of very high quality and I'm betting there are only one or two shops in London that sell it. I believe that if we can narrow down the shops we might be able to get an address where they bring the regular shipment. Now I'm led to believe it was written by one of Moriarty's men because of the notes wording. 'I will kill you if you or your friends get in my way.' Perhaps he has his own plan. Maybe he wishes to be the one to do away with Moriarty. Or maybe, maybe it's something far more sinister." Holmes cleared his throat and continued.

"Two birds with one stone friends. We find the indigent man and we can ask him to identify the man who paid him. We find the shop that Moriarty gets his ink and paper delivered from monthly then we'll find an address. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Who's doing what Sherlock? I can always narrow down the shops. If you'd like to cut the bottom half of the paper where there is no writing I can take it around to shops for comparison." Irene knew much time had been wasted because they were so reluctant to leave bed earlier and was now trying to make up for it.

"Excellent Irene! Watson and I will locate his indigent man. We should be able to make up for lost time quickly this way! We can reconvene at Baker St at 5:00?"

Watson nodded his agreement and Irene was already tearing the bottom half off the note. Watson smiled as he noticed Holmes grasp Irene's hand lightly for just a moment before she left. Once Irene had disappeared and Holmes and Watson were journeying to the center of town where Watson had encountered the mystery man, Watson began teasing Holmes.

"You're the definition of smitten aren't you Holmes? I will admit, I haven't seen you this happy in some time!"

"I am Sherlock Holmes, the world's most sought after detective. Do you really think it's possible for me to be smitten, of all things dear Watson?"

"I think you were in your school days the last time you didn't leave your bed until noon! Even when you sit around and do nothing you're at least out of bed!"

"Ah but I was being productive!" Holmes smiled widely as he pulled his pipe out of his pocket. Once he lit the pipe he continued. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"If by productive you mean bedding the beautiful Irene Adler? Good God Holmes! She's the 'World's Greatest Thief' to your 'World's Greatest Detective' I know you've fancied her because she's the only woman to ever best you but do you really think it wise? How long do you estimate it will be before she disappears and leaves you again for a fool?" Watson knew he was being hard on Holmes but he wanted to make sure he was getting into something he would fight for. His relationship, if that's what it was, with Irene Adler would be very controversial and Holmes needed to realize he must exercise more care with this recent aspect to his life.

"You don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about!" Holmes began indignantly. Before Holmes had the chance to defend himself or Irene any further, Watson stopped and cut him off.

"We'll talk about this later! That man over there," Watson pointed. "With the scraggly beard. Do you see him?"

Holmes nodded, still annoyed that he didn't get to finish defending their honors. Holmes and Watson approached the scraggly bearded man with caution, making a wide circle so they didn't approach him directly. Once Holmes was situated at the man's side and Watson behind the indigent, Watson tapped on his shoulder. The indigent man spun around and his eyes grew wide when he saw Watson.

"I, I didn't mean ta- to bump into ya- you." The homeless man stuttered.

"No sir, I believe you meant for me to bump into you. I don't even care how much he paid you I just need to know who!" Watson began, trying very hard to be diplomatic with this wretched smelling homeless man.

"It. it gets cold sir. I needed the money, I had no idea what he wanted from you!" The man looked at Watson pleadingly. However, Watson was spared when Holmes interjected.

"Sir I understand your need for money. Perhaps this will help you identify the man who approached you to us," As he said that he placed a sack containing a few coins in the man's hand. The indigent man beamed and immediately turned to Watson with a full description of the man who approached him. Content for the moment, Holmes and Watson headed back towards Baker St to see what Irene had discovered.

"She really means a lot to me. For instance it's been one day and I already am having trouble remembering what it was like waking up without her." Holmes began out of nowhere.

"I know friend, I know. Also, if it helps at all, it's more than obvious that you mean the world to her." Watson smiled at his old friend. He hadn't meant to be so harsh on him earlier but felt like he had to. If his friend was thinking with the wrong head he would hate himself if he didn't try to offer guidance at all. But now Watson was sure. Sherlock Holmes was smitten, and then some.

A/N; Well I'll get to working on Chapter 5 soon but I thought Watson and Holmes should have some solo discussion! :-) Happy Reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I had made a deal with myself that if the Colts won the super bowl I would immediately write another chapter. Well, we saw how well that worked out. Good thing I'm really a NY Giants fan or I might not have wanted to write this today. :-P I love football! Not as much as RDJ though! ;-)

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Watson and Holmes returned to Baker St to find Irene waiting for them in the study.

"It pleases me that you never hesitate to let yourself in." Holmes teased. However, Holmes was concerned when the Irene's expression didn't change.

"What's the matter Irene?"

"Well I have the address which is good. But, you see, I don't even know why this is bothering me. It's not like he seemed to be loitering or anything-" she paused for a moment. "Or maybe he was. In any case he was on the other side of the street as I was walking back toward 221B. He didn't actually catch my eye until I noticed he was looking up at 221B and not exactly in the way of a friend. I walked past and around the corner to see if he kept watch, but he disappeared." Irene finished. She seemed concerned but equally concerned she just may be paranoid.

Holmes moved closer to Irene to comfort her. As he wrapped an arm around her to ease her worry, Watson spoke.

"Was he just about my height? Clean shaven save for a mustache and jet black hair?" Irene had started nodding before Watson could finish. "One last thing Irene. Did he have a scar on the left side of his face?"

"So you do know him?" Irene asked. As much as she thought she should be concerned, she couldn't help but accept that she felt safe with Sherlock Holmes.

"Well we haven't actually met him yet my dear but I do suppose it's good that he may intend on coming to us." Holmes replied playfully.

"Are you ever serious?" Irene asked incredulously.

"Oh you don't want that man on his serious streak." Watson interrupted, "Then it's nothing but work for the rest of the night and I really must be heading back to Mary soon."

"I am serious!" Holmes agitatedly interjected. "However Watson, we must get an early start tomorrow morning. We'll need to investigate this address Irene has procured and see what we're up against."

"Agreed Holmes. I'll arrive here at 8 tomorrow morning. Do try to be ready this time," Watson teased.

"Now that your arrival has been announced dear Watson, I'll be prepared." Holmes retorted.

Watson ignored his friend's barb. His visits were never unwelcome and Watson knew that, they were practically brothers after all. However Watson also knew that Holmes desired every minute with Irene he could manage. Whether he was asleep or awake, Holmes wanted Irene by his side at all times. Watson smiled at this thought as he bid farewell to them both.

They were alone again and Holmes couldn't help but acknowledge his excitement. This woman intrigued him more than any other being he had ever encountered. As if her sheer beauty wasn't reason enough, the woman had cunning to match her charm and Holmes couldn't help but love her.

_'Wait. Love? What happened to 'one step at a time ol' boy'? You'll suffocate her and she'll leave. She'll leave and this time she won't come back. Is that what you were going for?!' _He knew he cared deeply for Irene Adler. He also knew that he would personally protect her for as long as she would allow, but Sherlock Holmes was no fool. Irene would immediately pull away from him if she knew he had surrendered so easily. With that in mind he smiled at Irene and tried to keep it casual.

"So what would you like to do for dinner tonight?"

"Really Sherlock, dinner? I would have expected you to be so utterly involved in your case you may forget my presence." Irene teased him but Holmes responded deadly serious.

"I would never ignore your presence my dear." Holmes began solemnly. "But this is our case and there is no reason we can't discuss it over dinner Irene!" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Irene raised her hands up to his face and held it still as she kissed him tenderly.

"You don't have to be nervous when you're alone with me. I don't bite and I'm not going anywhere." Irene sighed. "When will you trust me?"

"Oh Irene," Sherlock began before completely dismissing what he had to say. Instead Holmes succumbed to his needs and for once, ignored his mind. Holmes kissed her passionately before carrying her to his room. As he placed her on the bed Irene nipped his lips lightly before leaning back and looking into his eyes.

"Is this your way of saying you aren't nervous or you do trust me?" She asked him partly in jest and partly serious.

"It's my way of saying that there is a fine line between wants and needs Irene." He paused but picked up where he left off quickly so she couldn't interrupt his thought process. "My want for you has far exceeded the bounds of any rational mind. I need you Irene, all of you. I don't want you to be safe, I need you to be safe. Just like I don't want you to be happy, I need you to be happy. I'd do anything Irene. I'd take you anywhere in this world just to see you smile. I know I'm pushing you away by saying all of this but you should know-"

Irene silenced Holmes with a finger over his lips before he could finish. Tears were rolling down her face by the dozen, but that didn't stop her from pinning Holmes to the bed. Something foreign ached in him as he felt her tears on his face. Never in his whole life would he wish to make her cry.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes. Probably more than you'll ever know, despite that wonderfully genius mind of yours." Irene leaned down and kissed him slowly. She deepened the kiss but was discouraged when Holmes began to sit up. He rolled her off of him and silenced her before she could protest. Once the room was silent again Irene discovered the reason for Sherlock's odd behavior. There was a noise from the hall. Someone was trying to pick the lock for the room.

A/N: Wow that took me forever to write for some reason! Hope you guys like it! Has anyone seen the trailer for Iron Man 2? It looks amazing! 3 Happy Reviewing :-)


	6. Chapter 6

"Obscurity has no hero"-Coheed and Cambria

Disclaimer: Not mine + No profit = Don't sue me!

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than the rest to get out! If any of you guys listen to Coheed and Cambria, their new song "The Broken" is awesome. You should definitely check it out! Ok... back to writing! :-) Lucky Irene! 3

Sherlock and Irene situated themselves on either side of the doorframe. Holmes winked at his lady to reassure her as they waited for their intruder's formal entrance.

"One," Holmes mouthed.

A pause.

"Two."

A slightly longer pause.

"Three." And with a dramatic turn on his feet, Holmes pushed Irene flat against the wall. He rapidly opened the door, momentarily hiding Irene. Holmes greeted their pursuer with a swift kick to his sternum. The intruder was immediately winded and incapacitated. Holmes quickly deducted that this was a solo mission and hurried back to Irene.

"Fool," Holmes said lightly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Pardon?" Irene questioned immediately, half-offended.

"Well," Holmes gestured to the man on the ground, "This fellow believed this was a one man job." Holmes found it so amusing he even permitted himself a chuckle. "You'd think if you planned on breaking into my residence that you'd be more prepared for me! And definitely not be foolish enough to come alone! He never stood a chance!"

"The only way I'd ever dream of breaking into your residence is alone." Irene began smugly. "And you've never seemed to mind." She paused in thought before kissing him lightly and adding, "Then again, you never stood a chance!"

Sherlock smiled at his love while bending down to handcuff the man on the ground. Holmes was mad this man had the nerve to trifle with him. He was equally mad the man had entered his home uninvited. Both were perfectly reasonable, normal, and understandable even. However, Holmes was filled with a foreign white hot fury that was coursing through his being with admirable persistence. This intruder had interrupted them in the middle of a crucial turning point in their relationship. There would be hell to pay.

Holmes knew the man would be waking soon. With that in mind Holmes securely fastened the man to the hall chair and waited not-so-patiently for his captive to awaken. He didn't have long to wait. Holmes was in front of the man with lightning speed the moment his head began to move.

"State your name and purpose immediately!" Holmes barked.

The disoriented man's head moved to the left and right before settling his gaze on Holmes.

"Now I remember," The young man began slowly. "I was trying to uh, gain access to your room and you kicked me in the chest!" He accused without much heat.

"That was your sternum young man," Holmes corrected dismissively. "Besides, who would blame me?" Holmes asked rhetorically. Holmes shrugged as though the matter itself was utterly unimportant. He cocked his head slightly as he continued his interrogation.

"What information did you expect to gain through this evening's venture?"

"Sir I beg of you to understand! Had he explained to me that it was the home of Sherlock Holmes that needed my services, I would have immediately rejected the offer!"

"So you do know who I am?" An eyebrow eloquently crept up Sherlock's forehead questioningly.

"Who in all of Europe isn't familiar with you Detective Holmes?" Before Holmes could retort the man continued. "It would seem, no disrespect, that your heart is to be your downfall Detective."

Holmes raised a hand and immediately silenced the man.

"While I may not think it's right to strike a captive while bound, I don't always do what's right." That admission caused both of Irene's eyebrows to jump to the top of her face. _'Would you look at that,' _she thought, _'he is human!'_

Clearing his throat, Holmes continued.

"What exactly are the 'services' you intended to render here for your employer tonight?"

The man stared at Sherlock Holmes in disbelief. He never would have expected the seemingly straight arrow detective to be so cruel.

"Do make an effort to answer quickly." Sherlock's cold voice cut the man's thoughts off short.

"I'm one of Europe's premiere thieves Mr. Holmes," the man began bluntly. "So obviously you have something my employer desires."

Irene laughed at that and retorted,

"No one here has heard of you. That makes you a nobody."

"And what, pray tell, is it that I possess that your mysterious employer so desires?" Holmes questioned, blatantly ignoring the verbal gauntlet Irene had issued.

The man had the good sense and decency to look ashamed. He looked down at the ground then to Irene and guiltily back to the ground.

Holmes immediately struck the man on the side of his face, leaving his handprint on the man's left cheek. He rapidly switched hands and left a companion print on the man's right cheek.

"Stealing people," Holmes said sharply, "is kidnapping! There are no premiere or commendable kidnappers. Only **scum** that needs to be properly dealt with!"

Holmes grasped Irene's hand. His grip tightened for a moment and something flashed in his eyes that Irene had never seen there before. Whatever it was, it was serious and deadly.

_'Oh no,'_ Irene recognized suddenly. _'Murder! Sherlock wants to murder this man! Well at least if anyone could get away with murder, it was definitely Sherlock Holmes.'_

She was snapped out of that particular line of thought when Holmes' voice broke through the silence. Irene only knew it was Sherlock because she was watching him speak. Otherwise, she might not have recognized the cold, lethal tones coming from his mouth. She was so shocked she had to strain to concentrate on the words themselves.

"Tell me everything," Holmes began quietly. "NOW!" he screamed as he backhanded the bound man's face.

Irene froze. She knew right then that she was going to see a different side of Sherlock Holmes this evening. The man was physically incapable of being boring and predictable. And as Irene watched Holmes teeter on the boundaries of his self-control, she knew in an instant that she could never be happy anywhere else.

A/N: How's this for a teaser to let you know I'm not dead?! :-) Happy reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

"So cry on bitch why aren't you laughing now?"- Coheed and Cambria

A/N: I was too distracted to finish this chapter last night. Happy Valentine's Day! 2 updates in one day! Lucky you!!

Disclaimer: Not mine. :-(

Holmes gazed at Irene momentarily with steadfast dedication before returning his attention to the bound man. Ice made its way through his veins as he considered the possibility of her being taken from him by force. The mere thought of Irene leaving crushed him completely. However, the thought of someone taking her, harming her, destroyed him. He was going to set an example of this young man and prove to Irene and her pursuers that she was absolutely safe.

For once, Sherlock Holmes had had enough thinking. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He wanted those answers ten minutes ago actually and he was tired of waiting.

"My patience has been pushed to its limits lately." Holmes began with a pointed glance to Irene. "I wouldn't advise you push me any farther. No one would ever find you again. Is that what you want?" Holmes questioned cruelly.

The bound man's eyes went wide and he began babbling to save himself before his mind could even organize his thoughts.

"He- Oscar Clyde. To be compensated upon retrieval of lady from 221B Baker St. Bait for Moriarty- revenge. Well compensated or painful death." The young man blurted unintelligibly.

Holmes seemed to ponder a moment before responding coldly,

"You are to be compensated by Oscar Clyde for kidnapping this lady. You claim Clyde wants her for some sort of revenge ploy against Moriarty. First, how are the two connected?"

"Oscar Clyde is employed by the professor. I don't know what has caused him the need for revenge or how your lady is involved in any of this. But I can promise you, I'll do anything to help you if you'll just set me free!" The young man pleaded, seemingly not too far from tears.

"You still have plenty to answer. I'm not even entirely decided on the condition in which you will be in upon departing. One thing I can promise you young man, toy with me at all and you will never do anything again." Holmes paused a moment for dramatic effect before continuing.

"Now you will tell me exactly where you were intending on taking her. You will also tell me anything and everything you know, no matter how seemingly unimportant."

Holmes observed the bound man with a watchful eye as he spilled information for all he was worth. While the ever present ethical and moral side of Sherlock knew he should take this man to the Yard, the less practical but madly infatuated part of him screamed to end this man's life swiftly. Killing wouldn't be a first for Holmes but it would be the only life he's taken in cold blood.

There's no doubt in his mind that he would kill for her. This surprising revelation led him to wonder if there was anything he **wouldn't** do for her. _'Positively not,'_ Holmes thought to himself. _'I'd follow her to the ends of the world and back again to ensure her safety at all times.'_

That was a scary thought. He knew he loved her so that wasn't the problem. Sherlock Holmes had never known unconditional love in his entire life. That was exactly what Irene was offering him now. The chance to be loved in the face of adversity.

She was offering him the opportunity to be loved continually despite the greatest of differences. An offer to never be bored and a chance for undying loyalty. Holmes would have to be a fool to pass on those wonderful, rare opportunities. Anyone who knows Sherlock Holmes will tell you, he's no fool.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Holmes realized that this man must die tonight. If for nothing more than a sign of his own unconditional love and undying loyalty. Normally this train of thought would disturb him enough to bring him back to reality. But now it only further confirms for Holmes that he's crazy for Irene and that it's imperative she understand just how deeply he feels.

Holmes had all these thoughts swirling in his mind as he weighed his options. He knew he could simply drug the man and leave him to Lestrade and his men. He was also very aware of his other, more viable option. Holmes thought it was much different to pit your wits against people's possessions than actually people. The latter was disgusting and unacceptable. He was beginning to feel uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

Never in his whole life had he felt so indecisive. What would he tell Watson if he killed this man? Then again, if he didn't tell Watson, would Irene still respect him? Did she understand that his concern for her safety rivaled his concern for his own air consumption? Holmes hoped against all odds that she would understand. He needed her to understand. He shoved his indecision aside as he raised his gun and cocked it in one fluid motion.

"Sherlock," Irene's soft voice brought Holmes' indecision back tenfold. The young man looked like he was about to pass out from shear fear but he was smart enough not to speak. Another glance at his captive before he turned to Irene assured Holmes he would keep for a moment.

"Irene?" Sherlock questioned. He genuinely didn't know what to expect next from her. Irene Adler loved adventure and this could be very exciting for her. However, she also was a rational woman who valued propriety.

"This isn't right and it isn't you," Irene elaborated. "A bullet in a man's head doesn't exactly scream 'I love you' these days." Irene jested sarcastically.

Sherlock lowered his gun and reached for her hand, thrilled when their fingers intertwined. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to the way his heart raced around her.

"Sometimes certain actions are necessary Irene, even if they seem unbecoming to my character." He winked at her before continuing, "I really would go through extraordinary measures to ensure your safety my dear. However if you believe that this young man is better off in Lestrade's capable hands then I could arrange that as well."

"Men," Irene said lightly as she sighed her exasperation. "This fool is not worth the stain on your conscience love. Prepare him for Clarke to take in."

Once Clarke and his men had arrived, the young man was suffering from amnesia. Sherlock Holmes didn't know for the life of him how the man had lost his recent memories but the cops hid their humor well as they took the young man away.

A/N: Oh no! Sherlock is head over heels for Irene!! As we all know, protective men let their testosterone get the better of them when they are in love ;-) Happy Reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

"After the fire I know that I'll be moving on, and I'll be bigger"-Coheed and Cambria

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a minute but I'm back with another chapter to add to the saga :-) This chapter was way harder for me to write and therefore your feedback is appreciated even more than usual!

Disclaimer: They aren't mine :-(

Watson arrived at eight o'clock the next morning as promised. He simply announced his arrival at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Holmes and Irene to join him. Watson watched on as Holmes ran down the stairs like a giddy school girl.

"What are you up to old friend?" Watson questioned skeptically.

"There's been a break in the case!" Holmes exclaimed while hurriedly helping Irene into her coat.

Before Watson had a chance to properly question him, Holmes was ushering the trio out of the house. Once Holmes decided which direction to head toward, he absentmindedly began to speak.

"My dear Watson, someone broke into my home last night with the intention of kidnapping Irene!" Holmes paused for a minute to control his anger. Despite knowing in his heart that he did the right thing he can't help but feel like he let Irene down. "Needless to say the man was handled properly and he sang like a bird in the middle of spring. Now we are off to investigate the address that he was going to bring Irene to."

"So he was to be paid for returning with Irene? By the man that was described to us?" Watson asked sharply.

"Yes, one Oscar Clyde is who we are on the way to investigate now. The foolish young kidnapper can now call the Yard home for the time being." Holmes finished distractedly.

Irene rubbed Sherlock's back lightly as they walked. She smiled at him before lightly responding.

"As you can probably tell John, he's not too happy about that."

Watson's eyes widened at Irene's insinuation. He turned to Holmes who was already holding up a hand for silence.

"Now is not the time to question my lapse in judgment. The right decision was made and that's all we will discuss right now. We have much more important things to tend to." His tone left little room for argument but that didn't stop Watson from laughing at him.

"You will never cease to amaze me Holmes. What are you planning to do when we arrive exactly?"

Holmes considered for just a moment before replying.

"We'll stake it out of course and decide what we're up against. If we can handle it, we go in. If we are too outnumbered, we may need Clarke's assistance."

"You would willingly involve the Yard in your own investigation?" Irene asked incredulously. She was actually borderline dumbfounded at this admission and wondered what prompted it.

Holmes locked eyes with her for a moment before speaking quietly.

"I refuse to risk your safety Irene. If we are too far outnumbered then we call for help and that is non-negotiable."

Watson observed Sherlock Holmes silently. He was happy and concerned for his friend but conflicted about which feeling should take precedence. On one hand, he was really happy his friend had finally so obviously found love. On the other hand, he was more than a little concerned that Holmes might make uncharacteristically rash decisions as a result of that love. That was a problem none of them could really afford to bear at the moment.

"Safety first," Watson teased but agreed. "This is one of those rare occasions when Holmes is actually making sense."

"I resent that!" Holmes began but immediately cut himself off. He held a hand up for silence as he ducked in a nearby alley and pressed himself against the wall. Watson and Irene had no choice other than to follow suit.

Holmes watched as a man fitting Oscar Clyde's description made his out of the building they were investigating. Irene's eyes widened slightly as she realized what exactly had caught Sherlock's attention. The trio observed silently as the man boarded the cab of his hansom. They peeled themselves off of the wall once it was clear that the man had vanished.

Holmes' plan was already formulating in his mind well before he verbalized it. He let his mind test out several different possible outcomes before deciding on their course of action. He knew they really needed to see the man's base of operations but, he also didn't want to risk Irene's safety. He knew this meant that his plan had to be exercised with extreme caution.

Sherlock Holmes realized he had been silent to long and cleared his throat as he glanced at his companions.

"If we really want to investigate safely," He began using his detective tone of voice, "we really haven't a moment to waste!"

A/N; So there's another teaser for you guys to let you know I am still seriously writing. ;-) This would have been up sooner but I had to update MS Office (which was definitely a pain!) I hope you are all still liking this story! Happy Reviewing!!


End file.
